


Curious

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The new kid in Sky's class is a strange one.Updated 8/13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digigirl02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/gifts).



> Digigirl requested a first meeting, so here's alternate one.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated 8/13

Mr. Pearson stood in front of the students, cleraing his throat. “Today, we have a new classmate.”

A young boy peeked out from behind the teacher. He was slight of frame with tasseled tawny hair sticking out in all directions.

“Mr. Carson, if you would take the seat behind Mr.Philips please." A boy in the third row in a designer t-shirt gave a lazy wave of his hand to indicate who he was. Bridge nervously walked toward the seat. A dozen eyes followed him. He couldn’t get to the desk fast enough. After what felt like a mile he finally took a seat 

Sky and Dru exchanges looks. How was the kid even old enough to be in the same class as them? He had to be what? 12? In a class full of 16 year olds. Maybe he was just small for his age? Curious.

Luckily time went by quickly, and the teacher wrapped up class.

"Now remember, be sure to study for the test on Friday." 

And with that, the bell rang, dismissing them.

Bridge hung back until most of the class filtered out. He shuffled up to the teacher's desk. "Sir? I...um..."

"Ah, yes. Not to worry. I am aware of your situation."

Releif flooded his face. "Thanks." he said with a smile.

Situation? This kid was getting curiouser and curiouser.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky watched the new kid from his spot in the lunch line. The kid was eating finger foods with gloves on.

"Earth to Sky." Dry said, waving a hand in front of Sky's face. He frowned deeper when he followed Sky's line of sight. "Why are you so obsessed with the weirdo?" 

"Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"No. Weirdos are called weird for a reason. Now, if I didn't know any better, I would sat that you have a crush on him." 

"What?" Sky made a face. "No way." 

"You can't blame me for feeling a bit threatened. You're always staring at him." 

"Sorry." Sky said, turning to kiss Dru.

"Well." Dru growled, biting at Sky's lower lip. "I will let it slide this time, but you need to start focusing on who's really important." 

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> The situation being that as an empath, he needs a separate room to take tests in because of everyone stressing out.


End file.
